


Figuring it out

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward First Times, Dancer Rey (Star Wars), Eventual Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, F/M, First Finn/Rey, Healthy Relationships, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Multi, POV Rey (Star Wars), Polyamory Negotiations, Sweet Finn (Star Wars), Threesome - F/M/M, Very brief Kylo Ren mention, canon ages? I don’t know her (literally), jedistormpilot, then Finn/Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She loves them. Rey realizes when she wakes up with her head on Poe’s bare chest her fingers laced through Finn’s own. She really truly loves them Rey smiles to herself when they’re piled together on their pierce of shit suede couch feeding each other popcorn and watching Finn’s favorite Disney movies. Rey knows she loves these men with every fiber in her being. Of course, she’s known this for a while.





	Figuring it out

Rey met Finn the summer she turned 18. It had been the first time she was free. Free from both from the influence of the system and the steady stream of money hungry foster families who had simply never given a damn. She’d gotten a job dancing at a strip club at the far end of the boardwalk. The place had been seedy as they come.

 

There were times especially at the start of her employment, when she’d doubted the objectively mediocre pay was worth the filthy comments and more than occasional ass grabs. But eventually she’d saved up enough to move out of the back room of the owners house into her very own apartment. There wasn’t a chance in hell she could have made it without the job. Rey had never felt prouder.

 

The morning after she’d signed the lease she’d taken herself out for some celebratory ice cream wearing a hot pink plastic crown she’d found in the trash behind the strip club. Finn had been there behind the counter serving up perfectly rounded scoops with an expression of pure unfiltered joy.

 

She’d been instantly taken by his soft eyes. And by his innocence. They were almost the same age, just a few inconsequential months separated them. But it was shocking how different they were. Finn was a big hearted mama’s boy. He had grown up in the suburbs, going on Sunday picnics in the park and spending almost every school night at football practice goofing around with his friends. The ice cream parlor was his first real job. Rey had grown up in cities thrown between group homes and foster family until the whiplash got so bad she stopped caring. She’d spent every afternoon since she was 14 getting paid under the table for working odd jobs and running illegal products between faceless  buyers and sellers. No one looked twice at a girl who kept her head down. Not even now.

 

There was something oddly comforting about being with someone who saw the world like Finn did. Someone who saw the beauty in everything. He was a person who saw people as good until proven otherwise. He softened her right from the moment he’d introduced himself walking up to her in his stupid pinstripe apron and paper hat to ask if it was her birthday.

 

She’d lied for the free scoop and he’d sat with her and sang in an untrained voice that had been almost as sweet as he was. He would tell her much later he’d done it because he didn’t believe anyone should be alone on their birthday. Rey appreciated that first small act kindness even more now.

 

Rey had taken her time finishing the scoop licking her spoon and even the inside of her dish until every she’s sure every last drop is gone. Rey used that extra time to watch as Finn prepared a banana split for a pack of whining children like it was the most important job in the world.  Before she’d left the shop he’d ran over to her and put a soft hand on her exposed shoulder.

 

“Can I have your phone number.” He’d beamed looking down at her hopefully.  Rey snorted and gently pushed his arm away.

 

“I’m not the kind of girl you want to be seen with. Just trust me.” She’d answered pushing her way past him and out the door.  She saw him again when she came into his shop ten minutes before closing carrying her shitfaced friend. Rey had been more than a little tipsy herself but had enough sense to know she needed to sober up, and fast.

 

Finn just grinned unfazed and asked her what she’d like to order, never giving a wayward glance to her skin tight tube top hooded eye makeup or towering red stilettos. They’d shared a hot fudge sundae while Rey’s friend had slept some of it off in the parlors decorative window seat. He’d kept the shop open an hour past closing, no questions asked and she’d whispered her thanks when she went home.

 

Finn had shook his head and reassured her. Told her it was no problem at all and that she could come back anytime she liked and for the love of god could he please just have her number! She’d laughed in his face and dashed away as quickly as one could carrying a half conscious stripper in stiletto heels.

 

Rey had fully intended never to return. She didn’t make a habit of forming attachments. But there’d been times when she needed a place to wait when it poured too hard for her to make the long walk back to to her apartment. There’d been times when she’d needed someone to talk with and times when she’d really just had an unshakable hankering for strawberry ice cream and chocolate swirls. Finn had always been there for whatever she needed.

 

At first she thought she was just a temporary fixation. That Finn had a fleeting thing for barely legal stripper chicks or a god complex that demanded he must fix her. Maybe that’s why it took her so long to finally admit she didn’t have a cell phone but he could call the front office of her apartment if he wanted to take her on a date. But it was neither of those things. Finn was genuinely interested in why she had to say, who she really was. Not just her body or her sob stories. It was a welcome change.

 

Finn had never judged her, never tried to change her. They’d had their first kiss when he’d dropped her off for a shift at the club. He’d rolled down his car window so he could kiss her goodnight and she’d leaned in so taken by the feel of his lips on hers that she could ignore the catcalling and racial jeers from the deadbeat drunks clustered around the back entrance.

 

They’d been going out for two months when her _real_ birthday rolled around. He’d looked a little hurt when Rey had told him the truth about that first pity sundae. But by the time the day had rolled around his tiny grudge was only a blip of a memory. The two had met up on the beach. Rey had taken the night of work so they could sit together admiring the sunset. They sat in the sand and talked for hours about all the possible futures they could have together. Just teenagers in love. Pure and stupid and blind.

 

He’d been holding her hand, absentmindedly stroking small circles with his thumb when he decided to give Rey her gift. She’d opened the small red box to find a chunky black flip phone. She laughed until her sides hurt and swore she would use it until the day she died.

 

Finn had met Poe a year into their relationship. One night they were in Rey’s apartment  laying in the nest of throws pillows and blankets that Rey called her bed. Rey’s head fit perfectly under the crook of Finn’s arm. She snuggled closer to him pulling the nearest blanket up to their necks.

  


“Rey.” He’d began shaking with nerves. “I think I might be into men.”

  


“Oh.” She’d spoken after a while so shocked she could barely breathe. “Well that’s ok Finn.” He’d cried into Rey’s shoulder then heavy sobs muffled by the blankets. “We’ll figure this out together.” She’d promised kissing a line along his neck.

 

Looking back on it Rey’s introduction to Poe was pointlessly formal. But at the time it had been so important to Finn that the man he’d fallen for made a good impression on the woman he was already in love with. They’d met up at a hibachi restaurant inland too expensive for any of them to afford dressed in clothes best saved for family weddings.

 

Finn had Rey had already been seated when he arrived. He’d walked up to the table face full of false bravado. It was hard for Rey to meet his eyes at first. But pretty soon she was drawn in by what she’d come to know as the classic Poe Dameron charm. He was older than them, late twenties Rey guessed. She was correct.

 

Finn had met Poe at a volunteer project. Poe was an environmental activist and he had been chosen to spearhead the project to clean trash off the boardwalks. Rey actually remembered the first day he’d gone. She would have came with only she’d picked up some nasty cold at the strip club and put herself in self imposed quarantine so she wouldn’t get anyone else sick.

 

Finn had been in Poe’s group. They’d lagged behind the others picking up the trash the rest of the group had missed and bonding over their shared love of comic books and fighter jets. At the end of the night they’d shook hands and exchanged numbers making plans to meet up for coffee at a local bookstore the next weekend. Finn had gone hoping for a new friendship. Poe had gone hoping for….other things.

 

The two men had browsed the aisles together sipping on lattes (turns out they even  had the same favorite Starbucks drink) and trading opinions about the best Superman run. It was only when Poe had casually taken Finn’s hand that he’d realized there’d been a mistake. Finn had jumped back like he’d been burned.

 

“You alright? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to overstep I just thought things were going well enough.” Poe had said

 

“I’m really sorry. I have a girlfriend.” Finn had explained.

 

“Whoops. Sorry buddy I shouldn’t have assumed!” Poe had laughed patting Finn’s shoulder. It was a hilarious misunderstanding for Poe but the start of months of turmoil for Finn. The two men kept hanging out though,  Poe making it clear that he had no romantic intentions. He was completely satisfied with just having a friend to pal around with.

  


But _Finn_ started to have doubts. The more time he spent with Poe the more he wondered what it would be like to kiss him. They got to know each other at more environment projects, Poe would take Finn back to his place and cook then dinner afterwards. Poe came over to his apartment when only when Rey had her shifts. Three months in and he was almost certain.

 

There was so much they had in common from comic books to food tastes too philosophies, there was so much he enjoyed about the older man. He had feelings for Poe. It was the first time he’d had a crush on a guy. It’s not like _that_ was the issue. It would have been sad to break things off with Rey but he thinks she would have understood and wished him well. She’d gone through so much shit in her life. He didn’t want to add to that but her ex boyfriend dating a guy would just be another drop in the bucket. But he hadn’t fallen out of love with Rey, he’d just fallen in love with Poe.

 

Poe had felt guilty when Finn confessed. He told Finn he had to think. They didn’t speak for a week after that and Finn was scared as hell that they were never going to. Poe had finally called when Finn had been on a lunch date with Rey. He’d hurriedly excused himself and ducked into the bathroom to take the call. Poe said he felt the same, that he’d been holding back for his girlfriend and for their friendship. He said he wouldn’t do jack shit while Finn’s girlfriend didn’t know. He insisted Finn tell Rey. So he had.

 

Rey hadn’t been sure exactly where it was gonna go from there. She had agreed to meet Poe, she knew how much it meant to Finn. At first she thought he planned to leave her. That maybe he was taking her along for closure. But he’d assured he was just  as in love with her as he had been before. Rey was unbelievably confused.

 

“Hey.” Finn smiled cautiously holding out a hand.

 

“So you’re the man who my boyfriends head over heels for.” She had joked.

 

“And you’re his extraordinarily understanding girlfriend.” He replied.  The three split a hibachi platter and discussed the possibility of splitting Finn.

 

At first they try to keep their relationships separate. Rey only catches glimpses of Poe when he pulls up out front of her apartment in his flashy red pickup truck to take Finn out. Poe crosses paths with Rey when she comes out from Finn’s bedroom in her nightgown eyes heavy with sleep and sees him in the kitchen whipping up pancakes.

 

It feels awkward and forced passing Poe back and forth like he’s a child of a nasty divorce. Soon enough they’re planning the first group movie night at. Rey’s place. It turns out Poe and Rey get along a lot better than expected.

 

After the credits roll Finn’s in her kitchenette scraping the frost off of Rey’s underused ice cream containers so he can make them milkshakes. Rey and Poe swap stories about their first kisses with Finn. Rey’s at the club and Poe’s in a dark theatre during an 80’s themed double feature. It’s sometime after they fall quiet that Rey decides they should have their own.

 

It’s different than Finn especially the feel of his stubble on her skin. But it’s a good different. A different Rey thinks she could get used too. Poe’s surprised when Rey pulls him on top of her but it’s nothing compared to the look on Finn’s face when he catches them. The younger man is so taken aback he almost drops the milkshakes.

 

Poe asks her if Rey would like to be his girlfriend a few weeks after when they’re all lying together in the back of his pickup truck watching the stars. Finn’s in the middle fast asleep. Poe and Rey are laying on his chest their heads bobbing with the gentle motion of his breathing. They talk in whispers quietly agreeing it’s a natural progression. Later when they break the news to Finn he’ll be overjoyed but pissed he wasn’t awake when it happened. They’ll laugh and insist they were only concerned for his sleep patterns.

 

Finn and Rey had slept together for the first time on the night of her real birthday. Finn had suggested it, enthralled by the idea of sex on the beach and Rey had agreed. It was Finn’s first time and if it had been with anyone else she would called awful. They’d laid out two beach towels and there had still been sand in places sand has no business ever being. Neither of them had finished and he was more embarrassed than she’d ever seen him. But Rey had laughed and pulled him in for a reassuring hug. Then they’d gone back to his place and done it for real. That had been a lot better.

 

Finn and Poe had taken it slower. They’d finally sealed the deal about a  year after he had broken the news to Rey. Finn had bought an excess multi scented bath and body work candles to set up all around Poe’s bedroom for an after work surprise. The end result had been so overpoweringly noxious every window in the house had to be open to get a whiff of fresh air for a week. It was still perfect.

  


It had been little after Rey turned 21 that Poe suggested they all move into his house. Finn and Poe had surprised Rey after her shift with a house key. She’d squealed and jumped into Poe’s arms waiting arms without warning and they’d both gone toppling to the pavement Finn crouching beside them worriedly making sure they were alright.

 

It had taken ages to sell Rey’s apartment. Finn’s had gone in a snap. She’d used some of the money to buy a used Jeep for her new commute and the rest to put a little bit of a female touch on Poe’s sloppily decorated bachelor pad. The only furniture she’d kept were her throw pillows and the suede couch. Too many memories.

 

Moving day went better than any of them could have hoped. Finn had surprised them with a king sized bed to replace Poe’s twin and Rey had brought home an unopened bottle of French wine now to share. She’d sat on the counter drinking straight from the bottle and goodnaturedly ordering her boys around while they unpacked the living room boxes.

 

They christened the bed together that night. It was the first time they’d tried to mix all three and it was as awkward as could be expected, a mess of sweaty limbs and eager mouths. The best part of the first time was afterwards. Rey wiggled into the middle and they fell asleep like that curled up together under the duvet.

 

She is almost 23 now. Finn is 24. Poe is freshly 32. The house is filled with brightly painted walls c and the couch speckled with unidentifiable food stains. Poe is struggling to start a compost and flower garden in the backyard.

  


Even though they don’t really need the money Rey has danced her way to the manager position at the club. She’s cracked down on the rules about touching the women. She’s tightened the regulations on what kind of shit gets you thrown to the curb by her best friend and newly hired bouncer Kylo. The banned list for the club stretches from the top of the door frame to the floor. But she’s seen her establishment go from a mudhole for scumbags to as upscale as a seaside strip joint can get.

 

The old woman who owned the ice cream shop has turned the reins over to Finn. Poe still works part time at his eco conscious company but he also splits his hours in Finn’s shop using his more homey talents to add a small bakery counter.

 

They’ve even adopted a shelter cat. BB8 tolerates Rey and Finn but the orange and white tabby is more Poe’s cat than anyone else’s.

 

This morning the boys are watching football in the living room. She can tell from the alternating whoops of joy and cries of anger. (Football is one of the few things Finn and Poe disagree on) Rey has slept in late milking the leftover warmth from Finn’s empty space. She’s still groggy even when she manages to pull herself out of bed. The bacon that Poe has left warming on the stove for her turns her stomach just like it has for the past week. Rey’s a little scared to break the news.

 

She sidles up next to them rubbing Poe’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to the top of Finn’s head.

 

“You need a shave.” She teases when Poe twists around to give her a peck. They watch the game in companionable silence Finn poking fun at the way Poe’s fingers clench on the arm of the couch during the closing minutes.

  


“Did you see the bacon I made you?” Poe asks her  when the games over.

 

“I don’t want it.” She replies.

 

“Something wrong Rey?” Finn asks quietly.

  


“I think I’m pregnant.” She tells him. Poe stops shifting through the channels looking for the daily new and stares at her.

  


“Oh.” He starts his face breaking into a grin “Well that’s ok Rey.” Then she cries into Poe’s button up as Finn strokes her hair. She has no idea what to do. No idea if they’re ready to start a family. It’s a hell of a lot more commitment than a cat.

 

“We’ll figure this out together.” Finn promises and she relaxes into his arms.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! ;))


End file.
